deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Happy9999/Chiang Kai-Shek vs. Benito Mussolini
Benito Mussolini, the fascist dictator of Italy now faces a 6 vs. 6 battle against Chiang, the Chinese leader of KMT during WW2. Benito Mussolini Benito Mussolini (29 July 1883 – 28 April 1945) was an Italian politician, journalist, and leader of the National Fascist Party, ruling the country as Prime Minister from 1922 until his ousting in 1943. He ruled constitutionally until 1925, when he dropped all pretense of democracy and set up a legal dictatorship. Known as Il Duce ("the leader"), Mussolini was one of the key figures in the creation of fascism. ---- Short Range Weapons: 1. A Trench Knife, or trench spike is a type of combat knife that saw use in the First and Second World Wars. A trench knife features either a double-edged blade or a simple metal spike, and as such, is designed primarily as a thrusting weapon. The trench knife also has a handguard that doubles as a set of metal knuckles, sometimes with small spikes, the idea being for the user to stun an enemy with the knuckleduster, then follow up with one or more rapid thrusting attacks with the blade. 2. A Beretta Model 1934 is a compact, semi-automatic pistol which was issued as a standard service firearm to the Italian armed forces beginning in 1934. Fitted with the characteristic Beretta open slide, the M1934 has a very reliable feeding and extraction cycle; the elongated slot in the top of the slide acts as the ejection port. It is made with relatively few parts and very simple to maintain. The M1934 is very robust in construction with a long service life if properly maintained. ---- Middle Range Weapon : The MAB 38 ,(Moschetto Automatico Beretta Modello 1938), Modello 38, or Model 38 and its variants were a series of official submachine guns of the Royal Italian Army introduced in 1938, and used during World War II. The guns were also used by German, Romanian, and Argentine armies of the period. ---- Long Range Weapon : The Carcano was a series of Italian bolt-action rifles used by German and Italian troops during both World Wars, but mainly by the Italian Army. After World War II, Italian troops swapped their Carcano rifles in favor for the larger magazined M1 Garand and Lee-Enfield. It was produced in both rifle and carbine variant, and enjoyed popularity via exportation and modification for other nations, including Finland and Japan. It was most infamously used by Lee Harvey Oswald in the assassination of President John F. Kennedy in 1963. ---- Special weapons: 1. A pipe bomb, is a crude type of improvised explosive device used by terrorists and criminals, consisting of a metal pipe with two endcaps filled with some sort of explosives, often black powder or ammonium nitrate, with some kind of fusing mechanism attached. The device is typically targeted at a human target, as opposed to a building or vehicle, either as an improvised hand grenade or as a component to a mail bomb. Nails or other loose objects may be added to act as shrapnel. 2. The Fucile Mitragliatore Breda modello 30, was the standard light machine gun of the Royal Italian Army during World War II. Chiang Chiang Kai-shek was the leader of the Chinese Nationalist Party during World War II and the Chinese Civil War. Chiang, unlike the previous KMT laeder, prefered to embrace the old ways of China and not the West. These ideals put in conflict against the CPC, even erupting to the point of violence. However, in 1939 the Japanese invaded Manchuria. Chiang and the CPC were then forced to cooperate against a common enemy. They did succeed, but after more fighting between the two parties, Chiang and the KMT were exiled to the island of Taiwan. ---- Short Range Weapons: 1. The miaodao (苗刀) is a Chinese two-handed dao or saber of the Republican era, with a narrow blade with a length of 1.2 metres (47 in) or more and a long hilt. The name means "sprout saber", presumably referring to a likeness between the weapon and a newly sprouted plant. While the miaodao is a recent weapon, the name has come to be applied to a variety of earlier Chinese long sabers, such as the zhanmadao and changdao. Along with the dadao, miaodao were used by some Chinese troops during the Second Sino-Japanese War. 2. The Pistole Parabellum 1908 or Parabellum-Pistole (Pistol Parabellum) — popularly known as the Luger — is a toggle-locked recoil-operated semi-automatic pistol. The design was patented by Georg J. Luger in 1898 and produced by German arms manufacturer Deutsche Waffen- und Munitionsfabriken (DWM) starting in 1900; it was an evolution of the 1893 Hugo Borchardt designed C-93. The first Parabellum pistol was adopted by the Swiss army in May 1900. ---- Middle Range Weapon: The MP 18 , is known as the first practical submachine gun to be used in combat. It was developed in time to see use during WWI and was an effective trench-raiding weapon because of its compact size and high rate of fire. It was because of this weapon that the Allies banned German development of weapons in the Treaty of Versailles, but the MP 18 was destined to be the predecessor of the MP 28 and later the MP40. Many submachine guns that were developed between 19 20 and 1960 were modelled after it. ---- Long Range Weapon: The Mosin–Nagant (Russian: Винтовка Мосина, ISO 9: Vintovka Mosina) is a bolt-action, internal magazine-fed, military rifle invented under the government commission by Russian and Belgian inventors, and used by the armed forces of the Russian Empire, the Soviet Union and various other nations. It is one of the longest serving bolt action rifles in history, being issued until the 1940s (and up to the 1960s in third world client nations of the USSR). ---- Special weapons: 1.The Model 24 Stielhandgranate (German, "stalk hand grenade") was the standard hand grenade of the German Army from World War I until the end of World War II. The very distinctive appearance led to it being called a "stick grenade", or a "potato masher" in British Army slang, and is today one of the most easily recognized infantry weapons of the 20th century. 2.The M2 Machine Gun, Browning .50 Caliber Machine Gun, is a heavy machine gun designed towards the end of World War I by John Browning. It is very similar in design to Browning's earlier M1919 Browning Machine Gun, which was chambered for the .30-06 cartridge. The M2 uses the much larger and much more powerful .50 BMG cartridge, which was developed alongside and takes its name from the gun itself (BMG standing for Browning Machine Gun). The M2 has been referred to as "Ma Deuce", or "the fifty" in reference to its caliber. The design has had many specific designations; the official designation for the current infantry type is Browning Machine Gun, Cal. .50, M2, HB, Flexible. It is effective against infantry, unarmored or lightly armored vehicles and boats, light fortifications and low-flying aircraft. ---- Strategy edge Chiang led the Chinese army that was not so well-equipped as the Japanese Army and succeeded in slowing down Japan from taking over the whole China and marching to South Pacific. Mussolini, however, though he was considered to be a good soldier during ww1, his strategy during ww2 surly didn't work very well. So I give this to Chiang. Battle Chiang : Mussolini : Mussolini was leading five Italian soldier down a neat path in Southern China, where his troops encountered Chiang and five KMT men. Both side recognized each other as enemy. One Italian threw a pipe bomb, killing a Chinese . Chiang ordered his machine-gunner to open fire. The M2 KMT gunner sprayed at the Italians. Though Mussolini shouted:'Attento a mitragliatrici!' and forced his men to dodge, two Italians were sprayed down . Chiang, who had just figured out what happened, yelled in Chinese: '敌兵在前面的山丘上，大家分散，从后面袭击！' Two of his men received his orders and edged themselves behind the hill where the Italians were standing. One aimed his mp-28 at Mussolini, but only to be spotted by a Blackshirt and got shot in his head by a Carcano .The second men threw an M-24 , blasted out the Carcano Italian . '是时候给敌兵最后一击了！' Hearing the bombing noise, Chiang ordered his troops to advanced. The first Chinese men who rushed up the hill was killed by Mussolini with his Modele 1934 . Another Italian held his trench knife, exerted himself to piercing it into next Chinese men's chest. However, his got cut by the MiaoDao before he could reached the Chinese's throat . Mussolini and his last men took out The Fucile Mitragliatore Breda modello 30, and used it to kill the M-24 KMT soldier . That's not long before Mussolini's last men was shot down by Chiang's Mosin-Nagant . Mussolini was in great panic, he had no choice but to escape to the other side of the hill. The last KMT soldier who was chasing him aimed his rifle at Mussolini, but Mussolini quickly took out an MAB-38 and shot him down . Mussolini ran in haste, gasping around. When he reached the valley, he took a deep breath. Suddenly, Chiang appeared with his Luger , and shot five bullets at Mussolini. Mussolini screamed and fell to the ground . 'Nice job, Benito,' thought Chiang,' If I'd been you, I'd have noticed that there'd been another path that led to the valley.' Category:Blog posts